


If I'm Lucky

by kdubz_22



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdubz_22/pseuds/kdubz_22
Summary: A burn victim. A celebrity. Can love truly be found in the simplest forms and places? Or will the spotlight on one and the insecurities of another get the best of them *Good Read! Fast Burn!*





	1. Chapter 1

__

_Screaming as loud as her lungs let her she yelled for help but no one came. She was alone. Trapped. No way of escaping. She knew how this was going to end. No one was going to save her._  


_She dropped onto her knees as the flames inched closer. The heat was becoming too much as she gasped for air. Her throat was closing up and her eyesight was becoming blurry. She just sat there and sobbed. All there was to do was wait. Wait to die…  
_

\---  


“Mommy, what happened to her face?” she heard a little boy ask his mom.  


“Honey, we don’t ask those things,” the mom said sternly.  


Ashlyn looked behind her towards the two of them and the mom gave her a silent apology. The blonde just turned back and kept trudging forward. She was used to this. People were always pointing and giving her looks. Others would snicker behind her back or call out to her. But she just kept her eyes forward and kept moving.  


As Ashlyn rounded the corner she entered her condo complex and rode the elevator to the fifth floor. She hated going out and only left her condo if she had work, had to shop or went on night runs. She owned her own sneaker company so she didn’t have to show her face outside of the office most of the time. Her co-owner Whitney ran things that involved public relations while she invented new designs and managed the factory. Not even the factory workers knew what she looked like because she hid her face in hoodies and such. Only Whitney saw what Ash’s true identity was.  


Nighttime was the only time she really went out either because she didn’t want to bring attention to herself. Ash was incognito and was intent on keeping it that way.  


Putting her groceries in the fridge, Ash then collapsed on the couch and called out for Auto. Auto was her butler (who happened to be a Robot) and was really her only company besides Whit. He kept her sane and helped maintain her condo (which was really a penthouse) since it was quite large for one person.  


The only perks of her lifestyle were Auto and the great scenery of Boston at night. Other than that it was lonely. She usually tried to push the feelings away but sometimes it got the best of her and she’d break down. One of those instances happened to be right now.  


“Auto I need tequila,” Ashlyn called out.  


“On it,” Auto replied and soon he strolled in with a glass and a bottle for her.  


“Thanks,” she sighed and took the bottle leaving the glass behind.  


“Are you okay Ash?” Auto sensed her mood deteriorating.  


“Mmm…” she said as she took a swig of the liquid.  


“I’m here if you want to talk but I sense that you want to be left alone. I’ll let you be but call if you need me,” he said and left towards the kitchen.  


“Thanks,” she mumbled and drank some more.  


After an hour she was completely wasted. She stumbled into her room and towards the bathroom where her huge mirror was. Grasping at the sink she downed the last of the bottle and looked at her reflection for a moment. She felt a surge of rage flow through her and threw the bottle at the wall behind her. It shattered into pieces and she slid down to the floor in tears.  


The blonde was sick of this life. She wanted her old one back. She wanted to see her friends again. She wanted to get back into dating. Ash didn’t want to be alone anymore. Sure, Auto was great but he was a robot. And there was only so much that Whitney could do for her. She needed a miracle. And she needed one fast.  


She eventually got up a couple minutes later and walked to her bed before collapsing on it. She didn’t even bother to change let alone go on her nightly run. She was completely drained. Her eyelids got heavy instantly and she fell asleep within minutes. Auto silently came into her room and cleaned up the bathroom before closing the blinds and turning the light off for her. He pulled the covers over her sleeping form and headed out of the room.  


“Goodnight Love,” he softly whispered before closing the door.  


He might be a robot but he had a heart. He loved Ashlyn so much and it hurt that she was hurting so much. He just wanted her to have the life she deserved and this definitely wasn’t it.  


The next morning Ash woke up with a terrible hangover. While rolling over she fell off the bed with a thud. Letting out a groan she slowly got up and dragged herself to the shower. She got in and turned it on before letting the hot water and steam relax her body. Keeping her eyes closed she washed up then got out of the shower and changed into her clothes. Lazily she threw her hair up in a bun before grabbing a pair of glasses and throwing them on too. Her headache was still raging. As she stepped out of the bathroom she saw that Auto had cleaned up for her. She’d have to thank him later but right now she just needed to get some air. Ash headed up to the roof of the complex and sat on the edge of the building. Looking down she watched the busy city life and sighed.  


A year ago she was one of those busy people. She would have probably been on a plane going to a photo shoot or helping out in the factory but things were different now. She hid in the shadows and it was probably going to be like this for the rest of her life. Ash was just way too ashamed of herself to be who she used to be. She was just a small piece of the beautiful blonde she was a year ago.  


Ashlyn Harris was no more. All she was now was a shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn hurried downed the frozen section of the grocery store trying to get her shopping done as fast as possible. She hated coming here because people always stared. Even with a sweatshirt on people still saw her face. It was embarrassing really.  


She stopped at the ice cream section and bent down to get her flavor in the freezer. As she came back up her hood fell off her head and she cursed to herself. There were people all around her and she could hear the whispering start.  


“They should really mind their business huh?” a women smiled towards her as Ash quickly put her hood back on.  


“Uh yeah,” Ash mumbled and quickly turned away making a beeline for the registers. She cashed out as fast as she could and headed to the car but stopped walking when she heard someone running after her.  


“Hey, you dropped your phone,” the woman from earlier called after her.  


Ash slowly turned around and cursed under her breathe as she hid her face. The woman came to a stop in front of Ash and held out her phone. Ashlyn quickly took it and started to rush off again. This woman was making her nervous and she didn’t know if it was because the woman was downright gorgeous or that she was being social with another human.  


“You’re beautiful you know,” the woman boldly stated.  


This froze Ashlyn and she just stared straight ahead. This woman must be crazy. I mean look at her. Ashlyn was far from beautiful.  


“Other people might say otherwise but I can see right through your scars. You don’t have to hide. Not in front of me anyways,” She continued.  


Ash slowly turned around and stared into the brunette’s eyes. They were filled with nothing but compassion and it melted Ashlyn’s heart. It was like she was hypnotized by them and she couldn’t seem to move her body. Like a statue she just stood there motionless.  


“Name’s Ali. Ali Krieger,” the woman smiled and outstretched her hand.  


Wait…The Ali Krieger?! Why didn’t Ash realize it before? This woman was one of the most famous actresses out there right now.  


“Look, I don’t want to be your charity project,” Ash huffed and diverted her eyes to the ground.  


“I…I wasn’t…I just…” Ali was taken aback.  


“I’m going to save you the trouble and walk away before I ruin your life. You don’t want to be seen with me,” Ash finally was able to move her body again and started loading her car with groceries.  


It was silent for a minute and Ash thought Ali had left. She relaxed and let out a long sigh. Not a moment later though a hand rested on her shoulder. This startled the blonde and she turned around ready to defend herself.  


“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to startle you,” Ali said softly.  


“What do you want?” Ash said looking everywhere but towards Ali.  


“You’re not a charity project…I find beauty in you. You might not believe it but I do,” she smiled before slowly backing away and turning to go.  


Ash just stared at her in awe. No one had ever been so blunt with her like this. It was kind of a shock. And it was even more of a shock that she saw right through Ash’s scars. No one had done that except Auto and Whit.  


“Oh and you should set a password for your phone. Don’t want random strangers putting their numbers in it now do we?” Ali smirked as she looked back toward a baffled Ashlyn.  


Ash stood there like a statue until she saw Ali drive off in her expensive car. What just happened? And “The Ali Krieger” out of all people! What was going on?!  


After a minute the blonde finally snapped out of her trance and finished putting her groceries in the car. She then sped home as fast as she could not caring how fast she was going. The blonde just really needed a bottle of wine and a nice bath to unwind and figure out what had just happened.  


Auto was cleaning the kitchen when she entered and sensed that she was in her own thoughts. He decided to let her be and continued cleaning. She didn’t even ask him to get her a bottle of wine which meant she was deep in thought. Usually he got her drinks and such for her so something serious must have happened.  


“I’m going to bathe. I’ll see you in the morning,” Ash said barely above a whisper and continued to her room.  


“Okay Ash. Goodnight,” he replied and she gave him a nod before disappearing behind the door.  


She undressed herself and slipped into the bath before opening the wine bottle. Taking a sip she reached for her phone. Did Ali Krieger really put her number in her phone? Yes, yes she did. Was Ali Krieger crazy or was Ash imagining all of this?  


The blonde didn’t know what to do now. No one ever confronted her like that. They were usually too scared of her. She did get rude comments too but she learned to ignore them even though they really hurt sometimes.  


After a while of thinking Ash began to realize that maybe it was okay for her to have a friend. Maybe that’s what Ali wanted too. I mean she was really nice towards her and Ashlyn was intrigued by the actress. But should she risk it all? Should she let her walls down for some stranger who could see through her walls?  


Ash let out a frustrated sigh and put her head in her hands. All of this was hurting her head. She just needed sleep. Maybe that would clear her mind and she could finally think straight. She got out of the bath and slipped into some boxers and t-shirt. After cleaning up in the bathroom she turned the light off and slipped into bed before staring blankly up at the ceiling. Letting out another sigh she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.  


Maybe she should give Ali a chance. Maybe it was time to let her guard down. Living life the way she was right now wasn’t doing any good for her anyways… So why not?


	3. Chapter 3

Ash sat on the couch and turned her phone in her hands for what seemed like eternity. It had been a week since the grocery store incident and she couldn’t decide whether or not to text Ali. Her head was telling her not to but her heart was screaming to go for it. It was just a matter of which was going to win. And not a couple minutes later it would be her heart that won the battle. Typical.  


Ash: Hey…umm it’s Ashlyn.  


Ali: Hey! What’s up?  


Ash: Nothing really. Question… How come you gave me your number?  


Ali: Isn’t it obvious silly?  


Ash: I’m clueless.  


Ali: I want to hang out with you!  


Ash: Oh ummm I don’t really go out or anything…  


Ali: That’s okay! We could hang out at your house or mine.  


Ash: I guess my house is fine.  


Ali: Great! Tomorrow around seven sound good?  


Ash: Sure.  


Ash texted Ali for a little while longer before saying goodnight and heading to bed. She couldn’t believe she actually agreed to hang out with the brunette tomorrow and was internally freaking out. This was going to be the first person she got up close and personal with someone in a while. She could only imagine how it was going to pan out.  


The next day Ashlyn tidied up the condo while Auto made some food for Ali and herself. He promised that he would stay out of the way but if she needed anything to just call for him. Ash was grateful that Auto knew her so well. She didn’t want to freak Ali out the first time they hung out by telling her that she had a robot butler. It was kind of Ash’s own little secret. She wasn’t ready to just fully open up to this woman yet. And no one really had robots anyway.  


It was seven when Ali rang the doorbell. Ali had texted her an hour earlier for the address and to ask if she should bring anything. Ash had politely declined and started getting ready for the night. She had had a half an hour to mentally prepare herself for the evening but all of the preparation went out the window when she opened the door.  


“Nice place!” Ali smiled as Ash let her in and took her coat for her.  


“Thanks,” Ash shyly said.  


Ali and Ash sat at the table and ate dinner while making small talk. After about ten minutes of talking, Ash began to realize how caring and down to earth Ali really was. The media portrayed her as “self-centered bitch” but Ash was recognizing how untrue that was. Ali was humble and respectful and she didn’t seem to care about what other people thought. It made Ash feel safe. And it was a nice change for the blonde.  


They finished dinner and cleaned up together before sitting on the couch next to the warm fire. Even though Ali was all of these nice things the blonde was still scared. She didn’t want to get close just to get burned. It would hurt too much. Especially because there was something about this woman that intrigued and captivated the blonde. She couldn’t put a finger on it but something was definitely there.  


“So umm is this like a date?” Ash asked nervously.  


“Well I guess it all depends on what happens next,” Ali smiled.  


This confused Ashlyn.  


“What do you…” she never got to finish her sentence because before she knew it Ali was millimeters from Ash’s face.  


Ali had slowly inched towards her and was biting her lip.  


“Tell me to stop and I’ll pull away,” Ali whispered.  


But Ash was lost for words. She hadn’t been in a situation like this in a while and being so close to this woman was intoxicating. Her perfume was making Ash’s brain go fuzzy and her eyes… oh those eyes. Ali’s brown orbs were hypnotizing to Ash. She couldn’t understand how the brunette had this much effect on her. They barely knew one another.  


A second passed before Ali crashed her lips into Ashlyn’s. Her body seemed to become electrified by the contact and Ash melted into the kiss. Her brain was exploding and she didn’t want it to stop. But Ali pulled away soon after leaving Ash wanting more.  


“Why me?” Ash asked even more confused than before.  


“Why not,” Ali laughed.  


This made Ashlyn blush and she smiled for what seemed like the first time in ages.  


For the rest of the night they talked about anything and everything. Ali talked about how she became an actress and Ash even told Ali about her childhood and what she did for work. Neither of them talked about what Ash thought they would. She thought Ali would want answers about what had happened to her. But Ali was content on getting to know the real Ash. And because of this Ash felt as if she had finally met someone who could change her life for the better.  


“Well I should head home,” Ali said an hour later.  


“Okay,” Ash said and they both headed to the door.  


They stood in silence for a second before Ali inched closer to the blonde.  


“I really enjoyed hanging out tonight. We should do it again sometime,” she smiled.  


“Yeah okay,” Ash returned the smile.  


Ali leaned towards Ash and their lips connected for a second time that night. Again Ash’s head exploded and her brain went fuzzy. They stayed like that for a second before pulling away. Ash was smiling ear to ear and Ali was blushing to the point it made Ash chuckle.  


“Thank you,” Ash whispered.  


“For what?” Ali asked confused.  


“For not asking about my scars,” she answered seriously.  


“Well I figured you’ll tell me when you’re comfortable. I mean I don’t plan on running away anytime soon,” Ali kissed her cheek.  


Ash just smiled and gave her a hug. It sent chills down both of their bodies and they both sighed with content. Both of them knew that whatever was going on between them was something neither could explain. But they didn’t mind. They could tell they had something special. Something neither of the women could deny.  


Maybe Ash had made the right choice in letting Ali in.


	4. Chapter 4

__

_“No YOU don’t understand!” Ash yelled.  
_

_“Babe please don’t do this. It was one little mistake. I don’t love him. I love you,” she cried.  
_

_“Bullshit! If you loved me then you wouldn’t have fucked him!” Ash was growing angrier by the second.  
_

_“I was drunk babe. It meant nothing to me!” Aaliyah sobbed.  
_

_“Yeah and I get drunk too but you don’t see me sleeping with other people!” Ash spat before taking a sip of her beer.  
_

_“Babe don’t drink. You know what happens when your anger and alcohol mix,” Aaliyah urged and moved to take the bottle away from Ash.  
_

_“Leave! Just leave!” Ash said as she yanked the bottle back.  
_

_“Ash…”  
_

_“I SAID LEAVE!!!” the anger in her voice scared Aaliyah and she quickly retreated from Ashlyn.  
_

_Turning she grabbed her keys and rushed out the door. Ash started pacing back and forth letting the tears stream down her face. She couldn’t calm down so the blonde started fidgeting with anything she could get her hands on. She just needed to distract herself from the pain and hurt she felt. The alcohol was starting to kick in though and soon Ash was passed out in the kitchen.  
_

_The smell of burning food started to travel through the kitchen…  
_

Ash woke with a start. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she couldn’t breathe. She stumbled out of bed and hurried into the bathroom. Turning on the shower she got in and sat on the shower floor. The water ran down her body and soon her clothes were soaked. Her breathing was still labored but she began to calm down a little bit.  


There was an open bottle of tequila from early that night next to the shower and she grabbed it before downing a huge gulp. In no time the whole bottle was empty and Ash wasn’t seeing straight. The only thing she could think about was Ali. She wanted Ali. No… she needed Ali.  


Slowly she got up and headed back into the bedroom. She grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it over her soaking wet clothes before stumbling out to the kitchen. Somehow she managed to get outside and was trying to stay standing while walking down the street. The blonde grabbed her phone and her hand shook as she dialed Ali’s number.  


After three rings a sleepy Ali answered.  


“Hello?” Ali said groggily.  


“Ali…” Ash said shakily and tears started to pour down her face.  


“What’s wrong Ash?” Ali was immediately awake and alert.  


“I don’t… I don’t know where I am. Come… Can you come get me?” Ash slurred.  


“Ash stay where you are. I’m on my way,” Ali said as she quickly grabbed her keys and threw on a jacket.  


Ash leaned against the building behind her and tried to figure out where she was.  


“Okay Ash. What do you see around you?” Ali tried to sound calm.  


“I…I… Subway and… and Wendy’s,” Ash finally saw two familiar places.  


“Okay I’m coming. Don’t hang up until I see you,” Ali instructed.  


Ash just slid down the wall and started to hyperventilate. Ali was trying to calm her down as she raced down the streets towards the blonde. It took about ten minutes but Ali finally saw her in the distance. Quickly she drove towards her and stopped right in front of where Ash was.  


Ali got out and hurried around the car towards the blonde. She was completely out of it. It was like Ali wasn’t even there. The brunette bent down in front of her and gently held up Ash’s face. Her eyesight was out of focus and she was looking everywhere except for Ali.  


“Ash… Look at me Ashlyn,” Ali said gently.  


Ash was still not looking at her so she did the only thing she knew would calm her down. She kissed the blonde. And at first the blonde tensed up. She thought some stranger was kissing her but soon realized it was Ali. Immediately she started to calm down and began to kiss back. Her heart was beginning to slow down and she was slowly coming to her senses.  


“You’re soaking wet,” Ali realized when she felt Ash shiver underneath her touch.  


Ashlyn just held onto Ali like a lifeline. It was like if she let go she would lose it again. So Ali slowly started to help Ash stand up. They never lost contact and the blonde began to sober up.  


“Come on. Let’s go to my place. I’ll give you some dry clothes and you can spend the night,” Ali soothed.  


Ash just nodded and let Ali guide her to her car. Ten minutes later they entered a gated property and the blonde was in awe at how big the place was. They had been hanging out for over a month but it was always at Ashlyn’s. That’s where she felt most comfortable and Ali never objected. She knew it would take time for the blonde to come out of her shell. And she knew Ashlyn would eventually.  


Ali parked the car in the garage and Ash couldn’t stop staring at how many of them she had. She knew that Ali had the glitz and glamour life but she didn’t really understand how much of it until now.  


“Come on,” Ali said and outstretched her hand for her to take.  


Ash got out and Ali led her into the house. Again she was in shock at how big this place was. Ali must be really rich because you could fit like three houses into this one. It was a modern home too so that must have tripled the cost.  


Soon she found herself sitting on Ali’s bed as Ali went through her huge closet to get her some clothes. She came back a couple minutes later and pointed towards the bathroom so Ash could change. Ash thanked her and walked into the bathroom leaving the door slightly open.  


As Ash got changed Ali sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her. She glanced towards the door at one point and saw something that broke her heart. Ash didn’t have her shirt on and Ali saw scars running down her back and chest. It brought tears to Ali’s eyes. What did Ashlyn do to deserve such pain?  


Ash came out a couple minutes later and Ali pretended like she hadn’t seen what she did. She didn’t want to upset the blonde by asking questions. It was also so late into the night that they both just needed rest. She decided she would just drop it until there was an appropriate time in the future.  


“Feel better?” Ali asked.  


“Yeah. Thank you. I’m sorry for everything tonight,” Ash sighed laying on the bed.  


“It’s okay. I know when you’re ready you’ll tell me what happened. I have a feeling it has to do with something really important and sensitive to you,” Ali said as she laid down next to her.  


“Yeah… I’m sorry I can’t tell you just yet. But I’m glad I have you to lean on,” Ash smiled.  


“Anytime Stud,” Ali joked.  


“Stud?” Ash laughed.  


“Yeah. That’s your nickname from now on,” Ali replied.  


“Then yours is Princess,” Ash joked.  


“Why?” Ali laughed.  


“Look around,” Ash pointed out.  


“Touché,” Ali reasoned.  


They fell into silence and Ali curled up to Ashlyn. It was calming to the both of them and soon the blonde drifted off to sleep. Ali stayed up a little longer though and admired her. She was really beautiful even with her scars and no one could tell her otherwise.  


Ali kissed Ash’s cheek and soon fell asleep too. They both knew the connection was there. And it was blooming into something beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry, I've been going through so much lately and I was in the hospital and college has been so difficult but I will be uploading soon!

Can you guys do me a favor though and go show some love on my new video/channel on youtube?!? It's to raise awareness and acceptance. Promise I won't disappoint either ❤️

⬇️⬇️⬇️  
[Link text](https://youtu.be/EkWiGk93vzk)


End file.
